


Fancy Manuevers

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lee reverse roles, she plans the op, he pulls off the crazy flying. They celebrate in bed with a little more role reversal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Manuevers

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a series, but set in the same universe as my ficlet And I Feel Fine, in which Kara and Lee decided that it was the end of the world and their baggage shouldn't matter anymore.

Kara had just enough foresight to kick her boots off in the corridor before slamming the hatch shut by slamming Lee against it. Her body melded against his as she tossed her cane aside. He wasn’t even sure how they made it from the hangar deck to the bunkroom without mauling each other along the way. From the moment he stepped out of his bird to her grinning face and her proclamation that she couldn’t have flown that mission better herself, all he wanted was _her_. Right frakking now.

The buzz in his veins from endorphins and ambrosia turned into a full-blown rush at the feel of her mouth fusing to his, her tongue demanding entrance to which he willingly obliged, her taste stronger and more intoxicating than liquor. Gods, he was addicted to her—had been since the end of the worlds, since she pinned him up against this same hatch and asked him why any of it mattered anymore. (If he was being honest with himself, he’d been addicted long before that.)

The two of them collapsed onto her rack, tearing at uniforms as they went, leaving garments fluttering to the floor in their wake—jackets, tanks, pants. When Kara was down to just her undergarments she started to tug at her knee brace. Lee’s forehead crinkled as he watched her. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah,” she grunted as she tugged it down her calf. “It’s getting better, pressed thirty-five kilos on it earlier. Besides, stupid thing just keeps getting in the way.”

Lee had to admit she was right—the two of them had to be a bit inventive since her injury, and it would be nice not to have to deal with the restriction of movement. Smiling, he pulled the brace the rest of the way down her leg. Rather than toss it into the pile of clothing, he pushed himself off the bed and opened up her locker to stick it inside.

He hadn’t been _meaning_ to go through her belongings, but there are just some things that cannot escape the eye. He reached into her locker, pulling out the most incongruous item he had seen in a long time. “What the hell is this?”

Kara bolted upright. “Who the hell said you could go through my stuff, Lee?”

“That’s not an answer.” He turned it over in his hands, examining the curves and dents of the silicone shaft.

Kara’s hands curled into fists and planted firmly on her list. “Lords, Apollo, did you live in a cave your entire life? It’s a dildo. What? Need me to explain the birds and the bees to you next?”

“I _know_ what it is,” he snapped. “I just can’t figure out why the hell you even have it. I mean, have you even used it since you got here?”

“No,” she said, folding her arms across her chest. “Haven’t had the chance to. I accidentally shoved it in my duffle when I was packing.”

“But you’ve used it before?” Lee looked down at the toy, the image of Kara standing with the curve of the dildo protruding from the apex of her thighs strangely more arousing and appropriate than it ought to be—after all it was common knowledge that Starbuck had more balls than the majority of the other pilots put together.

“Not that one, no, but I know my way around a strap-on.” She snatched it out of his hand and seemed to consider it for all of two seconds before she tossed it onto her rack and turned to him with the most wicked glimmer in her eyes. Her voice took on a dangerous tone as she backed him up against her locker. “And I’ve been told I’m pretty frakking good with it.” Her lips descended on his again, grinding her hips into his and eliciting a deep groan from the bottom of his throat. Her lips trailed across his jaw and she nipped at his ear lobe. Kara’s low, husky whisper sounded like a cloud of cigar smoke when she said, “I want to frak you, Lee.”

His brain was telling him to try to form some kind of response to this new information, but Kara’s hands and the way they brushed across his bare chest, fingers toying with his nipples, made it hard for his brain to function properly. All he could manage was a breathy “Huh?”

She pressed an open-mouthed kissed to the side of his neck and laughed against his skin. “I want to push you back into the mattress and frak your brains out.”

Lee had to force in a deep breath before he could finally form words. “Kara, you’re insane. You’re beyond insane.”

She pushed back a bit, hands planted firmly by his shoulders as she locked her gaze on his. For a brief second, Lee was sure he saw something vulnerable flicker through them—but only for a second. The next moment, a broad grin was crossing her face. “Well, Apollo. You just showed me _your _fine skills in the cockpit; I figure it’s only fair I get a chance to show off mine.”

Her hand slipped down the front of his briefs, hand curling around him, and his hips jumped at the feel of her skin on his. Gods, he wanted her now, now, _now_—wanted to reverse their positions, haul her legs up onto his hips and plunge into her slick, welcoming heat. “What’s the matter, Lee?” she said in the voice that often promised mind-blowing orgasms as she straddled and sank down over him. “Worried that you can’t handle me?” She drew her hand away, both planted against his chest as she studied his face, looking for an answer.

Lee drew in a deep breath, looked down into her eyes, which shone with lust and… something else. “Well, it wouldn’t be _fair _to say I was the best if you don’t get a chance to show off your maneuvers.” Something in her grin changed; it didn’t go away, but it looked brighter somehow. She stepped back, giving him a shove towards her rack as she started digging in her locker.

Lee sat down on the edge of the thin mattress and looked over at the toy lying on top of the sheets. What the frak had he just agreed to? Was he really going to let her do this? He looked up to see her shutting her locker with a bottle of lotion in her hand. Most pilots had one—the flight suits chafed like nothing else—but with supplies running low most people didn’t waste a drop of it. Then again, Kara must have figured she could spare some, seeing as how she hadn’t had to don one of those insufferable things in a while.

“Lie down,” she barked, picking up the blue silicone shaft and turned her back to him. Lee swung his legs up onto her rack with a “_yes, sir_”, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched her slide off her sports bra and briefs. She groaned softly as she slid the shorter, bulb-shaped end of the toy _inside_ her.

Lee marveled at the way it looked fit against her, like it was a part of her. He felt his jaw go slack as she turned back to face him, dog tags hanging between the valley of her breasts, with an almost-predatory look on her face—sweet Lords of Kobol, she was hotter than he ever could have imagined.

Whatever blood was left in his brain rushed instantly downward as Kara settled herself between his legs, leaning over him, and caught his lips in a searing kiss. His arms slid up, circling her waist and drawing her body flush against his, his hips instinctively bucking up into hers. The added pressure of the silicone was unexpected and, gods, amazing. He bucked against her again and felt her grin against his mouth.

Kara sat back, her fingers hooking the elastic of his briefs and tugging them down his legs. He sat up a bit, maneuvering himself out of his underwear. As he lay back down, Kara reached over him and snagged her pillow out. His head fell back against the thin mattress with a dull thud. “Hey!” he protested, but Kara was busy, doubling the pillow over and sticking it under his hips.

“Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

He sighed, eyes fixing on the bottom of the rack above him. He did trust her; didn’t she know that? He just laid his life on the line with her crazy plan, but he didn’t have much time to think about it as she crawled back over him. She crushed her lips to his; her hands—cold and slick with lotion—tracing patterns on his chest. Lee settled his hands on her hips as she ground lightly against him—the feel of her driving him just the littlest bit insane.

Lee yelped, an embarrassingly girly sound, as her hand moved to cup his ass, finger pressing against his entrance. “Relax.” she hissed. He didn’t.

“Relax!”

Lee grit his teeth.

“_Relax!_ Okay? This is never going to _work _unless you relax.” For a moment her voice cracked. Kara looked at him, biting at her lower lip before shaking her head. She muttered something about him _really_ being such a tight-ass and he laughed in spite of himself. Gods, she was determined, and he knew better than to get in her way when she knew what she wanted.

He let out a deep breath and Kara pushed one slick finger inside him. He groaned softly. It didn’t feel bad, not at all, but he wasn’t entirely sure it felt good either. He closed his eyes and pictured the look on her face as he brushed his fingers against her damp folds, tracing circles around her slit, the flush on her face and the glimmer of lust in her eyes as he’d fingerfrak her into ecstasy. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she worked another finger inside him. Lee arched against her hand.

Okay, he supposed it did feel good. He let his head fall back against the mattress, feeling himself loosening up against her touch. Kara’s mouth planted hot, wet kisses along his neck, her hips still grinding the sleek toy against his cock, and slipping a third finger into him. He was helpless to stop the low moan that escaped him and she laughed against his skin.

As she pulled her hand away, he made a small, almost desperate noise of displeasure and he couldn’t believe that noise was coming from himself. “That’s more like it,” she grinned, bracing one hand by the side of his head. With the other she pulled his leg high on her hip and positioned the tip of the dildo, slick with lotion, where her fingers had just been toying with him.

She went mercifully slowly as she pressed forward, until the tops of her thighs were flush against the back of his, the length of the strap-on buried completely inside of him. He could feel the heat rising in his face, sweat beading on his brow as his body clenched around the smooth shaft. Kara bent her head forward, running her tongue along his jaw, and nipping at his ear lobe. “Come on, Apollo,” she whispered. “Take it like a man.”

The second thrust was quicker than the first. She slid out and in more easily, but it was more the thought of _Kara_ inside him that had him writhing beneath her. _Kara_ taking him, claiming him physically the way she’d owned his heart for longer than he’d care to admit to her or himself. He pulled her head down to his, nipping lightly at her lower lip as she thrust in a third time.

Lee didn’t know what had done it, some slight change in the angle, but the third stroke sent a sharp ripple of pleasure surging through him; he arched up against her, feeling an almost triumphant laugh vibrating through her chest. “Like that, Lee?” She did it again and Lee let out an audible gasp.

“Yes,” he moaned. “Gods, Kara, _yes_.” His body now relaxed, she set a steady rhythm, sliding in and out, and hitting that sweet spot with every stroke. Was this what it was like for her? He knew it wasn’t exactly what she felt but gods it was good—she was good. The sharp little grunting sounds she made each time she buried herself in him, getting herself off where the toy pressed against her clit, shot straight to his groin.

His hips ground back against hers on each thrust, moving together with her now in a way they never had before, but all the same it felt good and right and the desire pulsing in his veins was more intense than he ever could have imagined. Lee was sure he was going to lose his mind when her hand wrapped around his cock, her thumb stroking the length of him in time with her hips.

Lee groaned Kara’s name as his release surged through him, spilling into her hand, a white-hot glow of pleasure flooding his entire body. Kara thrust once, twice more, grinding herself against the toy until she cried out, her body stilling with a look of euphoria on her face that he knew so well by now.

Slowly, she slid the strap-on out from both of their bodies, setting it aside in favor of lying across him, both of them sweaty and sticky as she threaded herself around him. He just lay there, grinning as his entire body hummed. _Gods_, he felt amazing. She made him feel amazing.

Kara let out a slight hiss as she straightened out her right leg. Frak, he’d been so caught up in getting off, he hadn’t even thought about the strain it must have been putting on her knee. Lee let his hand fall to her thigh, sliding down and rubbing soft circles around her kneecap. “Are you okay?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She let out a little hum her mouth brushed over his collarbone. “That depends,” she muttered nipping and sucking lightly at the skin there, marking him. “Was it worth it?” She glanced up at him, and he could finally recognize the look in her eyes. Fear. She was afraid—afraid that this would turn him off, drive him away. She was afraid she was going to lose him.

Lee threaded his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him. A low buzz of pleasure still rushed in his veins; he desperately hoped no one was pacing outside the hatch, frustrated that a pair of boots was preventing some well-needed rest, because Lee wasn’t exactly sure he could stand right now, never mind muster the energy to get cleaned up and dressed.

“Well,” he said, groaning slightly as he shifted to look her in the eye. “That was one hell of a piece of maneuvering.” He grinned as he watched the fear disappear as she blinked her eyes, a look of triumph taking its place. “And I couldn’t have done it better myself.”

\--End--


End file.
